


Sandman

by spinner33



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:36:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spinner33/pseuds/spinner33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A takedown goes sideways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandman

“Clear!” 

“Clear!”

“Clear!” 

“You got anything?” 

“No!”

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck everything!”

“We’ll find him. Don’t worry,” Chin said, clapping a hand on Danny’s shoulder as they proceeded side by side through the long corridors of the dusty, dank motel. 

“STEVE!?!” Danny shouted. It wasn’t that he hadn’t heard Chin, but not knowing where McGarrett was was killing Williams. 

“Priority One, we need a location on Commander McGarrett,” Chin announced over the open com link. Danny saw several HPD officers outside through the windows as they passed each individual room. Kono was coming at Chin and Danny from the opposite end of this corridor. 

“You got anything?” Danny shouted to Kalakaua.

“That’s a negative,” Kono replied back. 

“STEVE?!!” Danny shouted again. 

There it was, coming over the open com link. A soft moan. 

“We know Sundlof has been keeping her victims hidden. So there has to be a room, a space, a concealed area that no one else knows about,” Chin reasoned. 

Danny shushed everyone, closed his eyes, and walked in a circle in the lobby. The floor boards creaked. The sirens outside died to silence on his command. Steve had gone into this op micced up, but that was no guarantee he was still wearing the wire. He was determined to talk Sundlof down and bring her in, because there were too many bodies missing, too many men still unfound. Sundlof had sussed out the plan almost immediately, and things had gone south. She had rendered Steve unconscious between one word and the next by means unknown. Not a bang in the head – there had been no cry of pain. No gunshots. Nothing more than a little sigh of surprise. 

Danny knew Steve was in danger, and that he should not have gone in alone, but McGarrett wouldn’t dream of sending anyone else into the hands of a six-time serial killer. Six times that they knew of! He pulled rank on Danny, had put him in charge of surveillance, and told him to stay in the van unless the shit hit the fan. Well, this was officially all the shit hitting all the fans, Steven J. McGarrett!

“Start tearing down the fucking walls,” Danny growled, doing his best to quell the panic rising in his heart. 

“….stop….oh. Oh…”

Danny froze. He recognized Steve’s voice quickly enough, but it was off, so off. Danny knew at once what had happened. Sundlof had drugged Steve. McGarrett was speaking through a hazy fog. 

“STEVE, WHERE ARE YOU?!” Danny shouted, pressing his earpiece in tighter, hoping it would raise the volume on his friend’s voice. 

“…no… know…is…dark.”

“We got a runner!” Kono shouted.

Two of the HPD officers outside took off on foot in pursuit of a fleeing figure in the distance. Kono tore off after them. Chin was walking around the lobby, tapping walls, tapping floors, staring in suspicion at the ceiling, the counter, and the desk – everything in sight. 

“Steve, we’re here. You’ve gotta help us find you,” Danny pleaded. 

“Down?” Steve murmured unsurely. 

“It’s a single-level building,” Chin protested. 

“Apparently not,” Danny replied. 

There was quite a ruckus out in the distance over the dunes. Kono had caught up with whoever had made a break for it. She was dragging that person back to the hotel by the hair on their head. 

“STEVE!? Keep talking, babe. We’re trying to find you!” Danny yelled. 

The person who had tried to run was their suspect, Sundlof. Kono was shaking and dragging and fighting and pulling, and the good doctor wasn’t getting away, no matter how much she tried. Her knees were skinned, and she had sand up her short skirt. But that was the least of her worries. 

“Where is he?” Kono demanded, dragging Sundlof into the lobby and dropping her unceremoniously at Danny’s feet. 

“You’ll never find him in time. Not if you tear the whole place down. Not if you….oh!”

Danny pulled Sundlof off the ground by both shoulders and threw her bodily backwards against the far wall. 

“Police brutality!” she wailed as she slid to the ground, laughing and taunting. 

“Where is he?” Danny demanded.

“I’ll have your badge for this!” Sundlof snickered, snarled, and slapped at Danny as Williams lifted his gun, made a show of checking his clip, and slammed it back in again. 

“Where is he?” Danny repeated the question, levelling his gun at Sundlof’s forehead. 

“I’ll never talk. Never talk. Never talk,” Sundlof laughed in sing-song tone. 

“We can have ground penetrating radar and heat-scopes here in ten minutes,” Chin cautioned Danny, watching the temperature in Williams’ eyes drop from Mercury hot to Pluto cold in matter of two seconds. 

“If you don’t tell me where Commander McGarrett is, I’m going to systematically empty this clip into you. One bullet, each minute you stay silent. I figure somewhere around minute three, you’re going to get chatty,” Danny warned. 

“You can’t do that.”

Danny’s first bullet clipped Sundlof’s right foot. She yelped, leapt up, and danced around. Granted, he had only nipped her extremity, wounded a toe or two. But he definitely had her attention. 

“You can’t do this!! I won’t talk. I won’t talk! You’ll never find him…..” 

Danny didn’t know if she was mentally-ill, or if she was high, or if the adrenaline pumping through her veins was making her act this way. And he frankly didn’t care. There was only one objective on his mind – locating Steve. 

“37, 36, 35, 34, 33….” Danny was watching the beat-up old clock on the wall above Sundlof’s head. 

“Danny, I’m putting in the call for the GPR and the heat scopes,” Chin said, dialing the phone. 

“Not enough time. Every second she delays….” 

“We need her alive to find the other bodies.” 

“You’ll never find him, you’ll never find him,” Sundlof taunted. 

“Let me handle her, Jersey,” Kono hissed, picked up the nearby landline phone off the counter, and yanked it out of the wall. 

“You’d better talk, lady, because if you don’t, there isn’t going to be enough left of you to put in a shoebox,” Danny muttered. “16, 15, 14…”

“Shoebox, hell. Matchbox!” Kono snarled, lifting the heavy phone as if to swing it.

“I want a lawyer. I want my lawyer now. Arrest me. Take me to the station. I won’t talk. You’ll never find him. Fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes. That’s how long it’ll take for the sweet, sweet sorrow to fill his veins.” 

Danny’s next shot clipped Sundlof in the right shoulder. He was careful not to hit any vital organs. She screamed out in pain, and then laughter, slumping on the half wall and counter. She was leaving a trail of blood droplets everywhere, not to mention the scattering of ellipses on the wall and floor around her from the high-velocity gunfire. 

Chin was walking around, tapping the floor, tapping the walls, staring around. 

“We’ve got to search every room!” Kelly ordered the HPD officers who were coming into the lobby of the dank motel. “Every room! Now! We’re looking for tracks, hidden doors, a staircase down. Anything! Spread out!”

“You’ll never….” 

Danny cut Sundlof off with another bullet. This time her mocking humor soured as the shot penetrated her left foot and left a bloody hole through her shoe. 

“You know the problem with torturing masochists, Detective?” she hissed, landing on the floor, cradling her wounded feet, bending down to kiss them, her own blood dotting her lips. 

“Kono, go help Chin,” Danny ordered. Kalakaua dropped the heavy phone, right on Sundlof’s wounded right foot, and took off after her cousin. 

“Trying to eliminate all the witnesses?” Sundlof hissed, biting back a smile with a wince. “Oh, I do understand. I do understand. He means a lot to you. Doesn’t he?”

“Where is Commander McGarrett?” 

“He was such a pretty, pretty boy. Those eyes, like heaven. Those lips. Amazing. And you sent him right to me, didn’t you? Didn’t think I’d know he was wired? Didn’t think I’d check? Didn’t think I’d be ready for him?” 

“25, 24, 23, 22…” Danny counted down again, moving his gun left, then right, then left again, watching Sundlof offered first a shoulder, then an arm, and finally pulling apart the front of her jacket to show the tee beneath. 

“Why delay the inevitable? Kill me now. I’m not going to talk. I won’t tell you where he is. Tick, tick, tick, tick, the time, she is fleeting. Tick, tick, tick….” 

Danny ran a hand over his stubble, down his chin, and leveled his gun against Sundlof’s forehead. 

“Now you’re talking!!” she exclaimed excitedly. “Yes! Do it! Do it!” 

“I’m not going to give you another chance,” Danny threatened. “Where is Commander McGarrett?” 

“Don’t worry. I tucked him away, so nice and neat. Gave him a pillow. Made him comfortable. Kissed him goodbye. He took his medicine like a good boy. I don’t want you to disturb him. He needs his rest. The Commander is so very tired.”

“DANNY!!!” Kono shouted from down the hallway. “Danny!! Danny!! Danny!!” 

“We need an immediate medical Evac, Sandman Motel, Manu Street!” Chin was barking into his cell phone as he raced into the hallway. 

“DANNY, NOW!” Kono screamed. She was dragging something by one hand, one arm. One shoulder emerged from the room into the hallway. It was limp and lifeless. “He’s not breathing! Hurry!” Kono commanded. 

Danny was down the hallway in three steps, throwing himself on the ground. Steve wasn’t moving. He wasn’t breathing. He was the same shade of blue as his shirt. Danny wanted to start mouth to mouth, and he also wanted to vomit everywhere. It was touch and go for both options. He gazed back into the room for a microsecond. There was a trap door under the bed, leading down into a crawl space covered in cobwebs and dust. It must have been the streaks through the dust on the floor which had alerted Kono to the hiding place.

“We need to get him outside on the parking lot for the helicopter,” Chin ordered. Danny wasn’t listening. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t think. Kono corralled HPD officers, and they lifted Steve by his extremities, bundling him through the lobby. Chin had to hold Danny back as they carried McGarrett’s limp, blue form out into the star-speckled twilight. 

An hour ago, they had been in Steve’s backyard, having a beer, talking about how beautiful the sunset was going to be tonight. 

Danny had no idea where they would be an hour from now. 

As they came through the lobby, Sundlof was cackling and trying to drag herself up to her feet. Chin glared at her in utter hatred, and took Danny’s gun from him. Danny was out the front door, down beside Steve, when he heard several rounds being discharged inside the motel lobby. Sundlof let out an inhuman wail that carried in the falling night. Chin calmly emerged, and gave Danny his gun. Williams sat numbly, rocking on his heels and knees, watching Kono performing mouth-to-mouth on Steve. 

“Danny! Chest compressions!” Kono paused only long enough to bark an order at him, and continue again. Danny got up on his knees, tears streaming down his face, and put his hands together over Steve’s heart. 

“1, 2, 3, 4, 5, breathe!” Chin hovered above them. Search lights covered the parking lot. Danny could feel the whip and lift of the copter blades, tearing the dirt and the sand out of the grass nearby. The chopper set down mere inches from where Kono and Danny where working on Steve. McGarrett wasn’t as blue as before. That was at least a good sign. 

The medics swarmed like a well-oiled pit crew. In between one breath and the next compression, they smoothly interceded, pulling Steve onto a gurney. They had lifted him into the helicopter without missing more than one or two compressions. Danny wobbled to his feet, hanging onto Kono’s arm, leaning back against Chin. Kelly pushed and pulled him forward towards the helicopter, marching Danny up into the cabin. He pushed Danny under the butt up into the aircraft. 

“Go! Go! Go!” Chin shouted. 

Kelly was barely far enough back before they were lifting off. Danny sat down on the floor next to Steve’s head, and was able to get one hand in as the medics worked feverishly, inserting an IV line, getting a heart monitor on him, continuing to do everything humanly possible. Danny’s fingers skimmed Steve’s cheek, traced his ear. The medics were ripping open Steve’s shirt, cutting all the way up one thigh of his pants. Danny thought perhaps they were searching for a larger vein to inject medication, to get it to his heart faster. 

“We need you to get back, sir,” one of the medics ordered firmly but gently. Danny allowed himself to be drawn away, but not too far. He clutched at one of Steve’s hands, squeezed his fingers, held on tight. The medics stripped the wire and mic off McGarrett's abdomen and tossed them to Danny. 

“Pulse!?” another medic called out. 

“Thready but improving,” came back the answer. 

“How long has he been unresponsive?” the first one demanded of Danny. 

“I don’t know. Not more than ten minutes? She gave him something. She injected him. He’s a SEAL. He can hold his breath longer than that!” Danny seized on the only positive thought he could imagine. 

“What did she inject him with?”

“I don’t know. She never uses the same substance twice. Different combinations. She uses the injection to immobilize her victims while she tortures them. I don’t know what she gave him. I wish I knew,” Danny sobbed out the words, clutching Steve’s hand. 

When one eyelid fluttered, and the second followed, Danny whooped almost as loudly as the medic monitoring McGarrett’s pulse. 

“Sixty and rising!” she announced with a grin. “Commander McGarrett, squeeze and blink if you can understand?” 

Both eyelids fell closed. Steve was not squeezing Danny’s hand. 

“Nothing,” Danny mourned. 

“Commander?!” the medic called out over the sound of the chopper blades. 

Steve’s eyelids slowly lifted again. Danny butted his way into the huddle, making sure he got nose-to-nose before pulling up again. In spite of the mask over Steve’s mouth, Danny could see a tiny twitch lift the right side of his lips. 

“Did you see that!?” Danny exclaimed to the medic, excited beyond words. 

“Commander, can you move your left leg for me?” 

No response. 

“Move your right leg this time.”

No response.

“Right arm?” 

Steve’s fingers rippled. 

“Left arm?” 

Nothing. 

“Okay, you’re doing great!” she beamed. Steve’s skeptical brow and narrowed eyes indicated he knew she was lying through her teeth, because he was reading Danny’s face, and had seen how crestfallen and scared Williams was.

“You’re going to be fine,” Danny promised, patting Steve’s chest and bending down to whisper to him. “I’ll be right here.” 

Steve grunted, and closed his eyes again. Danny switched out the left hand for the right hand, and squeezed with all his might. Steve’s hand flexed in reply. 

“Next time, I’m going in with you, no arguments!” Danny shouted. 

He got another twitch of a smile, and a head bob.


End file.
